Problem: The area of a square is $9$ square units. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 9\text{ } $ $ {3} \times {3} = 9\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $3$ units long.